A Thin Line Between Frienship and Love
by Videl3
Summary: What crazy things will Shane, Molly, Ivory, Stephanie, Y2J, and Lance do?
1. 1st Chapter

"A Thin Line Between Friendship and Love"  
By: Videl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: I don't own The Alliance, the WWF nor the characters, Vince McMahon owns everything  
(Lucky him)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After joining The Alliance, Molly was kicked out of Hardcore and Crash's apartment.  
"How could you have done this to the WWF!?" Hardcore screamed at Molly  
"How could you have done this to your cousins!?" Crash also screamed at her  
Molly was about to talk when Hardcore said "Get out, we don't want to see you here another minute"  
"But where am I going to live?" molly asked  
"Maybe your little buddy "The Hurricane" will let you live with him" Crash said  
"NOW GET OUT!" Hardcore screamed and grabbed Molly by the arm and said "STAND BACK! There's a traitor comin' through" and threw  
her out of the apartment  
Molly stood up and screamed "I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
  
Molly was brought back to reality when she bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized  
"It's that you Citizen Molly?" the person asked  
"Shane?" Molly said as she looked up  
"What are you doind out this late at night and with all of your things?" he asked her  
Molly said "Hardcore....."  
"What? Did he hurt you? cuz if he did I'll........"  
Molly cutted him off  
"No, he didn't do anything to me, he just kicked me out of the apartment, and I don't have enough money to go stay at a hotel" she said  
"Why didn't you just went to my apartment?" he asked her  
"Cuz I vory and Lace live there with you and you don't have enough room for one more person" she said  
"Of course there is room for one more person, especially if it's you" Shane said  
Molly smiled and said "Look, just let me borrow some money so I can stay at a hotel"  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you stay at a hotel knowing that you can stay at my apartment instead" he said  
"But.." Molly said  
"No buts, now let's go" he said and took Molly's stuff  
  
When they got to the apartment, Shane opened the door.  
"Come on in" he said  
Molly went inside and saw that Ivory and Storm were playing N64  
"See, I took 30 seconds to kill The Master Hand" Lance said "Now let's see how you do"  
"I'll show you" Ivory said while choosing Kirby to play with  
Molly smiled and then he heard Shane calling her "Citizen Molly, come here please"  
  
"Huh? Did he said Molly" Ivory said and turned around to see Molly walking towards Hurricane's room.  
Then she heard Lance laughing and then she heard "Failure"  
"What? No, not Failure" Ivory said  
"Stop laughing Storm, it's not funny"  
Lance just couldn't stop laughing so ivory slaped him on the head.  
"Ouch!" Lance cried  
"I told you to stop laughing, I can't believe I lost Break the Targets" Ivory said  
  
"You're gonna sleep in my room, Molly" Shane told her   
"Ok" Molly said  
"Molly....." Shane said  
"What is it?" she asked  
"I....I.." He said  
"You what?" Molly asked curious  
"I really think you are going to have a lot of fun here with us" he said  
"Oh" Molly said  
"Cuz you know what?" He said  
"What?" Molly asked again sounding curious   
"Because this is The Hurricave" Shane said  
Molly smiled at him  
"You wanna go play N64?" he asked her  
"Sure, let's go" Molly said  
  
When they entered the room they saw Ivory fighting against The Fighting Polygon Team and Lance telling her what to do.  
Just when Ivory was about to take on the last one Shane said "Citizens" and they both turned around, but right then Ivory heard kirby screaming  
"NOOOOOOOO, I lost my no miss bonuses to that freak" she screamed  
"Big Deal" Lance said  
"Shut up" she said  
  
By then Molly and Shane were both laughing at them.  
They both saw them laughing and asked together "What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing" Molly and Shane said together  
Then Storm whispered something to Ivory and then they both said "Aww, how sweet"   
"What?" Shane and Molly asked curious  
"You two look so cute when you're holding hands" Ivory said  
They both blushed and looked at their hands, which were not holding the others hand, then they looked at Ivory and Lance who were both   
laughing and lance said "We got you"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author Notes: Hello again, it's been a long time since I wrote a story hasn't it.   
Well I do know that this chapter is short and not that good, but unfourtunately that's all I can think of to pu it in this story.  
N-E-wayz, I am going to add another story about DBZ called "Jealousy" (V/G) Ja ne 4 now =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2nd Chapter

"A Thin Line Between Frendship and Love"  
Chapter 2   
By: Videl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: I DO own everything, on with the story =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We challenge you" Shane said  
"Ok, let me go change" Lance said  
"Change for what?" I vory asked him  
"For the match" Lance said  
"Not that kind of match" Molly said  
"What kind of match" Storm asked  
"A Super Smash Bros Match" Shane said  
"Oh, that kind of match, I knew that" Lance said looking all silly  
"Right" Ivory said rolling her eyes  
  
"We pick green" Molly and Shane said together  
"We pick......" Ivory said "ORANGE" Lance said  
Ivory slaped him on the head "There's no orange"  
"Oh right, then we pick....... red?" Lance asked her  
"Ok" I vory agreed  
"I pick Yoshi" Molly said  
"I pick Capitan Falcon" Shane said  
"I pick Kirby" I vory said   
"I choose you PIKACHU" Lance said  
Everyone looked at him and sweatdrop  
"Ok, no more Pokemon for you mister" Ivory and Shane said and Molly laughed (A/N: I hate PKMN =/ )  
  
They started playing and Yoshi quickly went to grab Pikachu and threw him and Kirby did the same thing  
to C. Falcon Then Shane saw a Tornado appear and said "He's my other side kick called The Tornado" this distracted Lance and   
lost one life.  
  
After a while Lance and Shane had one life left unlike Ivory and Molly who had all 5 lifes.   
Shane got distracted by Molly, he just couldn't stop looking at her. He snapped out of it when Lance said "All right a handicap match"  
"I don't think so" Molly said and threw him out "And now it's one on one" Molly said  
"But....but... Man, she's good at this" Lance said  
"That's right, see Molly is better than you" Shane said  
"Oh yeah, well ivory's better than you" Lance said  
"No she isn't, i got distracted" Shane said  
"What distracted you? Or should I ask WHO?" Lance said while looking at Molly  
Shane nodded and went to sit by Molly who had three lifes left and Ivory had only two.  
"My Hurri-senses tell me that Molly's gonna win" Shane said  
"My Mighty-senses tell me you're right" Molly said (A/N: I kinda made that up myself)   
Lance and Shane were both arguingabout who was going to win then they both heard it, Kirby was screaming  
and so was Ivory "NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
"We won" Molly said  
Shane hugged her and they did their victory pose  
"We lost?" Lance asked  
"Yeah" Ivory said  
"I think we better go to bed now" Shane said  
"Ok, but where is Molly going to sleep?" Lance asked  
"She's going to sleep in my room" Shane said  
"With you?" Ivory asked   
"Yes with me, now excuse me but I am very tired and I wanna go to sleep" Shane said and left  
"I guess I'll go to sleep too" Ivory said "Good Night" she said and left  
"Molly, have you noticed that Shane is acting strange?" Lance asked her  
"No, why? Do you think he's acting strange?" She asked  
"Only when he's around you" Lance said and left  
'Around me?' Molly asked herself  
  
She sat down on the couch and started to think about Shane  
suddenly he walked in  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"I thought you said you were very tired and wanted to get some sleep" Molly told him  
"To tell you the truth..." Shane said and sat down next to her  
"I only wanted Lance and Ivory to go away so i could have some time alone with you" Shane said  
"Why? Something wrong?" She asked  
"No, is just that I enjoy being with you a lot" Shane said  
Molly blushed and asked "Why is that?"  
"Because I....." Shane couldn't make up the words to tell her  
Molly was waiting for him to say something  
"Molly I lo......"  
"Hey you two! What are you doing? you should be in bed now" Ivory entered the room and cutted Shane off  
'Damn you Ivory' Shane said to himself  
"You're right ivory, good night" Molly said and left the living room  
"Nice going there Ivory" Shane said and left to his room  
"Now what is going on here? What'd I do?" Ivory asked herself sounding confused  
  
"The bed or that couch?" Shane asked no one in particular  
"I think the couch is ok" Molly said  
"Ok then" Shane said and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the couch  
"What are you doing?" Molly asked  
"I asked, the bed or the couch, you said the couch so I'm sleeping on the couch" Shane said  
"But I picked the couch" Molly said "No you didn't" Shane said  
"Yes I did" Molly said   
"No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "Yes"  
"No, I didn't pick the couch ok Shane" Molly said   
"Ok, you didn't pick the couch" Shane said smiling   
Molly frowned "Ok, if you want me to sleep on the bed with you I will" Shane said  
" Ok, but you have to be ten miles away from me" Molly joked   
"Very funny Molly" Shane said  
They both laid down and quickly fell asleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well, here's the 2nd chapter, I know it's not that good but I'm guessing that it will get better when Stephanie and Chris Jericho come in  
well, chapter 3 will be up no later than Friday =) Until now Ja ne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**** If you believed the desclaimers, then you need some help o.O 


End file.
